Final Fantasy Versus XIII
by qwerty91
Summary: The story of what I think will happen in Versus XIII. Love, betrayal and an epic journey. If you read then please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well peeps this is the story of Final Fantasy Versus XIII as I think it might be.**

**This is my first fan fic so be nice…**

**Well here goes nothing/ everything!**

_There is nothing either good or bad._

_But thinking makes it so._

**William Shakespeare.**

Noctis sat upon his throne, his head resting upon his fist, contemplating the situation. A few hours previously scouts had returned to his castle bearing news of an oncoming attack by the Valtren forces. Although he felt some tension in the pit of stomach he was not unduly worried. The others were gone. He had nothing else to lose. He was alone. It was time to avenge his friends.

Just then he began to hear a clinking sound – the sound of moving armour, and hushed voices. With a sigh he pushed himself up and strode towards the large double doors.

Upon walking outside hundreds of soldiers were revealed surrounding the castle.

_Christ!_ thought Noctis, _when they said a large force they really meant it!_

For a moment he stood silently at the top of the steps leading up to the castle surveying the assembled soldiers. As the men became aware of his presence a nervous ripple ran through their ranks.

With a smirk that didn't extend to his eyes, Noctis slowly took a step forward . as his foot hit the top step the soldiers opened fire, chunks of step being blown off in the process. Amidst the flying bullets Noctis calmly carried on walking down the steps, not even blinking as one of his invisible, hovering swords stopped a bullet an inch from his face. All he could hear was the machine gun fire of the troops and the whirring of the invisible blades circling his body, fending off any bullets that came close.

In a break in the onslaught Noctis brought his hand up halting the progress of the surrounding blades and also making them visible to the soldiers. As the machine gun fire started up again he grabbed a sword out of the air before they resumed the circling of his body. Swinging it through the air he ignited the motor in the hilt and started sprinting down the steps, slashing and hacking at anyone who came near. Hooking one soldiers arm and twisting it behind his back he managed to take out a whole group of soldiers, as the man continued to fire.

He continued to fight the soldiers whilst using his Telekinesis power to control the floating swords. After a while he turned and teleported up the stairs, the soldiers close behind. Swinging around he struck the soldiers sending them flying back down the stairs. As he was about to enter the castle a soldier with an RPG fired at him. He looked over his shoulder as he heard the tell-tale whistle of the rocket approaching.

The rocket struck him in the chest. Looking down he saw blood on his hands as he brought them away from his chest. As he collapsed onto the floor he saw the soldiers rushing towards him. _Oh shit…_

**So how was it then? Reviews much appreciated. I know this chapter was pretty short but this was kinda just setting the scene. Bit of a prologue if you like. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

**All will become clear soon…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here we go… back by popular demand. (I wish!)**

**Ok when you read this you'll probably be like eh..?**

**The first chapter was a prologue, people!**

_A lone kingdom fighting to forestall _

_The outer world from imposing its heretic order_

_The struggle for the final Crystal is_

_Merely a prologue to the chronicles of a new era._

Noctis strode through the corridors of the castle at a brisk pace, greeting people with a nod of the head to show that he had no time to stop and chat. He was expected in an important meeting with the council, headed by his father. As he gad come of age a week ago he was now required to attend frequent council meetings with his father, the king, and numerous old and dull bureaucrats (in his opinion anyway).

The only problem (other than being bored to death) was that he was already 10 minutes late and he still had quite a long way to go. Glancing around to check no one was around he dashed into an empty guardroom concentrating on the council room with his eyes shut tight. When he opened them again he was stood outside the council room in front of a dozing guard.

"Ahem…" coughed Noctis. With a start the guard snapped to attention.

"Whoa! Noct... Erm Prince Noctis I didn't hear you approaching!"

Noctis just smiled and looked towards the door expectantly.

"Oh yes! Of course!" with a flourish he tapped the door with the tip of his spear and , with a squeak that made Noctis wonder when the hinges had last been oiled, it swung inwards.

With a deep breath Noctis walked into the room whilst the 13 members of the council plus his father glared at him. As he took his seat in the remaining chair his father nudged him under the table with his knee.

"I'm very sorry for my lateness," he addressed the assembled councillors, "something, erm… important came up"

He thought back to the sparring session he had been having with his bodyguard **(scar guy) **Favisor **(protector in Latin I think?)** it was only after he had nearly sliced his nose off and Favisor had rushed off to find a healer that he had realised the time.

_Where the hell have you been? _His father asked him through the connection in their minds.

_Sparring, _he answered guiltily.

His father tried to look annoyed but Noctis was sure that he saw a slight smile appear on his face for a second before being replaced by the usual stern expression that he always wore in public.

Noctis' father stood as he began to speak. "Now that my son is here we can begin…"

Noctis noticed that as his father addressed the sullen looking councillors a few of them were still glaring at him.

_Miserable old bastards, _he thought and looked away, back towards his father who was now talking about the importance of maintaining trade links with the other cities.

Even though he tried to concentrate on his fathers' words his mind began to wander, as it often did when he was bored senseless.

He remembered the time, when he was only six years old that he had walked into his fathers bedroom after a bad dream to find that he was not in his bed. Upon further inspection he noticed a pale blue light coming from underneath a section of wall next to the bed. When he leant on the wall it slid up revealing a crystal in a clear glass casket from which the pale light was emanating. His father was nowhere to be seen so he walked forwards with his hands outstretched. As soon as his skin came into contact with the icy cool texture of the crystal a shocking pain shot through his body causing him to cry out in pain. As he hit the floor his father came rushing in. he would never forget the look of horror on his face as he bent down to pick him up.

It was later that his father warned him to never tell anyone about what he had seen in the room, and it was later still that he and his father discovered the connection that they had through the crystal.

Noctis snapped back to the present as there was a tap on the door and it began to grind open. A man dressed in guard's uniform swept towards the king.

"There is a message for you sire!" he exclaimed. With a sudden movement he thrust the spear that he held in his hand towards the king. It passed through his shoulder.

Before anyone could react the assassin pulled out a blade and passed it over his own throat, spraying those close by with his blood.

Noctis fell to his knees next to his father. The noise of the councillors fell to a distant hum as though he was underground as he cradled him in his arms.

"Noctis…." His father murmured.

_Run…_

**Well there you go. Chapter 2!**

**I know you're all thinking what the hell? What happened? But the first chapter was a prologue. It doesn't quite fit in yet.**

**Ok now here's a problem… I want to include Stella in my story, but don't want it to have anything to do with NoctisxStella. But I want to make it realistic!**

**Square Enix have said that they are "unfortunate enemies" or something, so I was thinking that they could be childhood friends?**

**What do you think? Would that be ok?**

_**Anyway…..**_

**Thank you to all the people who reviewed;**

**Stardrag** - WOW! That was pretty wicked, but the fangirls are gonna rip you to shreds once they read the last bit. It was kinda of weird, yet funny to hear Noctis  
say that, especially in the end. I wonder if he talks like that to others  
to...well, can't wait to see where your going with this, since I'm now hooked  
on it!

**Cheers! I'm honoured! Do you know where I can buy protection from fangirls? Seriously though thanks a lot!**

**UchihaEna - **This was awesome for a first fic! ^^ I totally wanna read more! You have a great voice for Noctis...  
Please continue!!  
~Ena

**Thank you! I was kinda worried because it was my first but it looks like it was worth it!**

**Animangame02freak - **What?! You just stopped!?  
*groans*  
That's great. Juust greeaat. Now, I'm already hooked on want more! Way to go!  
Way 2 go!  
XD  
But I liked this. It was well done! Keep writing. (Or else)  
Don't worry Noctis! You'll be saved (I hope) and if not, note that you've got  
fangirls hanging out for you! Beware Noct's enemies: IF YOU'RE NOT AFRAID OF  
NOCTIS THEN YOU BETTER BE FEARING HIS FANGIRLS!  
LOL  
Stella's not in here...thank the lord XP

**Dude you really like to talk don't you? ;) ok but now I'm scared… I'll keep writing. I promise! Also you'd better stop thanking the lord tbh because **_**she'll **_**be making an appearance soon! BUT WAIT!! Before you delete the story from your faves, she will definitely not be paired with Noctis! Thanks for the review!**

**Presents and Fruit Bowls** - This is good. I really appreciate when someone writes a fanfiction for this game, since itsnot out yet. I just can't wait! (For the game AND the next chapter!)That means update soon!

**Cheers, I hope that this is soon enough for you although it may take a while for chapter 3 cus I've got to try and lay down plot lines without making them **_**too**_** obvious!**

**Yuki Minamoto** - Yay! Ek!...Noctis he's hurt! Stupid soliers, god they are annoying aren't they?!

**Ok everyone, Yuki gets an award for the fastest review submitted in the history of ever! I'd just put the story up, checked the forums, then checked my emails… and BAM! There was a review notification. Impressive!**

**So anyway, until next time….**

**Qwerty91**

…


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3…**

**This one isn't as exciting I'm afraid but hey, sometimes you need a chapter like that!**

_An isolated nation protected by an ancient line of kings._

_A modern civilisation alive with_

_the Crystal's songs of swords and sorcery_

Noctis sat on the floor holding his father in his arms like a child, creating a protective shell. It was only when he felt someone roughly shaking his shoulder that he looked up blearily. The man was short and flabby with a shock of wispy orange hair on his head.

"We must get him to the healers! Can you hear me Noctis?"

The man sounded as though he was underwater. There must have been a look of realisation on Noctis' face as the man proceeded to help him up. He was shocked at the man's strength. When he was stood up he only came up to around Noctis' chest but he had helped him up with extremely little effort.

Noctis bent down and scooped his father up into his arms, cradling against his chest. He was still breathing but very heavily, taking long, rasping breaths. He was covered in his blood but at that moment he really didn't care about what anyone thought of him or what he looked like.

He thought about running to the healers and then stopped.

_It doesn't matter anymore, _he thought_, it doesn't matter if they see my powers,_ _nothing matters if he dies. _

With that thought he closed his eyes. Just before he opened them again to see the hospital wing of the castle he heard a collective gasp.

In front of him he saw a healer with her back to him. "Excuse me?"

The poor woman spun around in surprise, both hands over her mouth as she saw Noctis stood in the doorway, covered in blood and carrying the king.

"Oh my!" she gasped.

"Please…" Noctis muttered," please can you help him?"

The woman seemed to gather herself together and began to lead the way through the brightly lit corridors. Noctis followed closely behind, his head full of a buzzing that made his head ache. He still felt like he was underwater, with sounds being muffled.

They finally came to a large, ornately furnished room. He dashed across to the bed, lay his father down and stepped away to allow the healer access to the wounded shoulder. She began to work, her hands almost a blur as she dashed around the room, collecting potions, bandages and herbs.

As more healers began to arrive the woman took him to one side.

"There isn't much more you can do here, we'll try our best to help the king but it would be better for you to go and get cleaned up and get some rest."

He started to protest but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Favisor stood behind him.

"Come on," he said in his deep, calm voice.

"We'll let you know as soon as we know anything," the healer said as she showed them out of the room.

XXXXX

"You heard what happened?" questioned Noctis as soon as they were out of the room.

"I've heard parts," replied Favisor, "It's amazing how fast news travels in this place."

Noctis leant on the wall and sunk to the floor. His friend knelt down next to him.

"Noctis, I know that this isn't exactly the best time but I need to know exactly what happened..."

Noctis remained silent, his head in his hands.

"Noctis…"

"It all just happened so quickly. Everyone thought it was the guard…"

Noctis spoke through his hands, his voice coming out in barely a whisper.

"The guard was found dead outside the door. The assassin obviously killed him for the uniform." Favisor's voice was bitter as he reflected on the waste of the guard's life.

Noctis stood and began to pace back and forth.

"Who could it have been Favisor? Who would do this?"

"That's not the question at the moment. The question we should be asking is how the hell they got in. There are plenty of people who would want the leader of Caelumbrea dead."

"Don't say that," pleaded Noctis, "He's not going to die"

After around half an hour the healer came out of the door, took a look at Noctis' still blood covered clothes, and ushered him away from Favisor.

"There's some bad news and some good news I'm afraid."

Noctis' face fell. She put her hand on his arm and continued.

"The bad news is that the spear was laced with Dark Chocobo poison. There is only one cure – the red flower of Ithistium in the south. We have none in stock, they are extremely rare."

"How much time do we have to get one?" Noctis asked.

The healer looked uncomfortable

"None, Noctis. It's already too late…"

"No…."

"I'm so sorry…"

Noctis stared into her eyes, willing her to tell him that there was another way.

He saw none. She took her arm away and, with an apologetic glance, slowly walked back into the room.

As he was stood there rooted to the spot, Favisor came over and put an arm around him.

"I swear I'll find out who did this…" choked Noctis before tears started spilling down his face.

"That was the "good news"" Favisor spat in disgust.

Noctis looked up at him questioningly.

"They know where he came from."

"Where?" growled Noctis.

"Tenebrea"

**Wow I'm so good I can put up another chapter within about 2/3 hours of the last one come on admit it… you love me guys!**

**No-ones even had time to review. Not even the speedy reviewer Yuki.**

**The next chapter could take a while though so sorry if you have to wait.**

**Oh and if there are people reading this who aren't on the FF13 or Versus 13 forums then drop on by and say hello. There you are Yuki! How's that for spreading the love?**

**Qwerty91**

…


	4. Chapter 4

**Well people here it is. The fourth chapter. Ok this chapter introduces a new character. Apart from that - enjoy…**

"We're going to Tenebrea"

"What!? Why!?"

Noctis looked into the eyes of the girl that he was talking to. They were a deep emerald colour and at the moment were filled with worry and disappointment.

"Don't worry we won't be gone that long"

"Who's _we?_" she snapped.

"Me and Favisor." He replied coolly.

She turned around, facing the window, her hands rested on the sill, looking out. Noctis cautiously followed her and placed a gloved hand on her arm. She jerked away in anger then sighed. "I'm sorry. I just… I'd rather you didn't go, that's all."

"I have to – "

"No! You don't! That's the thing Noctis! You don't _have _to do anything! You're the bloody prince for god's sake – or make that the king."

Noctis' eyes flared in anger.

"Don't"

Ardere rubbed her eyes wearily. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "It's just that… y'know. It's dangerous."

She got a snort as a reply. "No, I'll tell you what's dangerous – staying in this bloody hellhole. At least if I'm not here then no-one knows _where_ I am."

To his surprise Ardere smiled. "Then I'm coming."

His eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"If it's more dangerous here then I'd be better off coming with you."

"No… I didn't mean…" he stuttered, "for ME I meant! What the hell are you smiling at?"

The smile remained on Ardere's face. "I'm coming," she said simply.

"No. You're not!" as she went to side step him he grabbed her shoulders.

"Listen! Listen to me Ardere! You can't come!"

"Why," she hissed, "then tell me why!"

"Because… because of your father!" he said triumphantly.

"What about him?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"he won't let you go."

"_Let _me? And what makes you think I care?"

"C'mon Ardere, be reasonable!"

She side stepped him and headed for the door. When she reached it she turned back. "I'll meet you at the east gate tomorrow," she said, smiling sweetly.

Noctis just sighed and headed for his room.

X - X – X

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Noctis said.

Favisor walked in carrying a pack by his side. Although the pack was huge Favisor didn't seem to be struggling at all.

"I'm ready when you are Noctis," he whispered. It was 2 o'clock the following morning and they were keeping quiet so as not to attract any unwanted attention.

"alright. I'll be out in a minute.

Favisor walked out leaving Noctis to look around his room for the last time. As he lifted his jacket he noticed a small corner of something white poking out of one of the pockets. He tugged it out and unfolded it. Immediately he sat down on his bed to read the note which was written in his father's handwriting.

_Noctis_

_If you're reading this then I'm probably dead…_

**Dun, dun dun!!!!!! Well what did you think? I'm aware that some people are reading this story and not reviewing. Pleeeaasee review! Seriously I don't bite! Even if you don't like this then I want to know. Any help is much appreciated.**

**As usual thanks to my great reviewers. Without them there wouldn't be a story. Thank you.**

**WhimsicalWalrus **– yeah I like to do cliff hangers. Thanks!

**Stardrag** – yeah the connection through the minds thing came to me one night and I thought – why not? So many plot possibilities! Thanks for the reviews!

**Yuki minamoto –** thanks for the advice Yuki… watch this space *wink*

**UchihaEna **– is this really addictive. Jeez that's probably the best thing a writer can hear! Thanks!!

**Animangame02freak** – the quote was pretty cool! Don't feel like a fool. Wow that rhymed! Thanks for the support!

**So until next time!**

**Qwerty91**

…


	5. Chapter 5

**So then you've all been waiting with bated breath to see what Noctis' old man wanted to say to him haven't you? Go on just admit it!!**

**Well here's chapter 5 for you… this chapter may or may not be action packed… I've actually not decided yet!! Anyway enjoy!!**

Noctis remained sat on his bed his eyes staring at the note but not actually reading it. A slight frown creased his forehead as he tried to comprehend what he was actually reading. _His father had left him a note. Actually screw that thought! His father knew he was going to die?!_

With a deep gulp he focused his attention back on the note and began to read.

_Noctis,_

_If you're reading this then I'm probably dead._

_I know that you're probably confused that you're reading this, that I knew about my fate and yet did nothing to alter it. It was unavoidable. Again I know what you're thinking. Why? You were always like that. Always wanting to know the answers. It's time for you to take over now Noctis. My time is done, it's time for you to find your own answers now…_

_Take care Noctis. For me._

_X_

As he finished the note Noctis realised that he was crying freely for the first time in years. The tears fell from his face onto the note, marking the page with small wet marks. _Why? Why did his father have to die? It was bad enough that he died, but to know that you were about to die? To be able to hide it from someone who was linked to your consciousness?_ No-one deserved that!

Noctis stood and wiped the tears from his face. Folding the note he put it in his breast pocket and stooped to pick up his jacket that he had let fall to the ground.

When he reached the door to his room he stopped suddenly, his hand poised over the handle of the door. Turning around again he headed back through his room and pushed open the door that lead into his father's room. It creaked slightly as he eased it open and slipped inside.

He crossed over to his father's bed and placed his hand on the panel next to the headboard. With barely a sound it slid upwards revealing the same pale blue light that he had seen one night at the age of six. Cautiously he stepped into the room his eyes flickering from the shelves on the wall to the desk that sat in the centre of the room. On the desk sat the crystal – floating eerily in a large bell jar. After the incident when he was younger his father had obviously thought it important to put at least _some _form of protection around the crystal. As he came closer his footsteps slowed until he was finally stood motionless, the light of the crystal being reflected in both of his eyes, giving them a glassy quality.

Slowly he raised both of his hands and placed them either side of the bell jar. As he began to carefully lift it up a blast of ice cold air escaped from under the jar.

Placing the bell jar on the side of the desk Noctis put out his right hand, bracing himself for the pain that would undoubtedly come. As his skin touched the ice cold crystal he was shocked to find that he felt no pain at all. After a few seconds of just touching the crystal he went to pick it up. Suddenly he became aware of a presence in his mind, probing gently through his thoughts. He froze not wanting to move at all. After a while he felt the presence withdraw and thought he felt an almost _satisfaction _emanating from the crystal in front of him.

"Noctis?"

_Shit!_

"Noctis are you there?"

"I'm coming," he yelled back, "Just gimme a minute!"

He spun back around to the crystal and hesitated before grabbing it and stuffing it in his shirt. On his way back out of the room he saw his father's sword propped up against the door frame. He grinned as he remembered his father warning him _never_ to touch it.

"If you accidentally ignite the engine you _will _lose a hand. And if I catch you you'll lose the other one as well," he had added with a barely concealed smile.

He grabbed it and ran out of the room after checking to make sure that the crystal was still concealed in his shirt.

**PHWAR! That took some doing I tell you! This chapter was horrible to write so I hope that it was enjoyable to read! Seriously I'm so glad it's done!**

**Ok – IF YOU'RE READING THIS THEN PLEEEAASSSE REVIEW!!**

**I NEED REVIEWS!!**

**I'M AWARE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY READING THIS BUT NOT REVIEWING. AND THE ANNOYING THING IS THAT THEY'RE COMING BACK FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO IT'S NOT LIKE THEY DON'T WANT TO READ IT!!**

**Sorry about that but it's really frustrating! *End of rant***

**Thanks to the people who ****Are**** reviewing;**

**UchihaEna** – You're reviewing bones may just be right my friend!! Thanks!

**Animangame02freak** – Thanks for all of the support! And yes your story is amazing! Keep reviewing!! I love you!!

**TwlightThorn** – Yay! A new reviewer!! I'm glad that you're enjoying the story! Thanks for reviewing!! (I'm guessing you're a Twilight and Eragon fan? Me too!)

**And last but definitely not least…**

**Yuki Minamoto **– thanks for the ongoing support! And thanks for reading the note for me before I updated… that was probably the most painful bit of this chapter! Thanks! Also stop trying to guess what's going to happen because I'm not going to tell ya!! It'll ruin the story!

**Well until next time… thanks again to all my beautiful reviewers, who without them, the story would not **_**be **_**here!**

**BYE!**

**Qwerty91**

…


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry that this took so long. I've kinda been busy with my other fic. But I'm here now! Usually I'd take this opportunity to waffle on about shit but I'll spare you because I can tell that you're miffed already because I'm so slow!

The man walked through the castle, his face shrouded by his hood. No-one noticed him. No-one was supposed to. He turned towards the corridor that lead to the kitchens and the noise fell immediately. Glancing around he leant on a portrait hanging on the wall. He took a step backwards as the portrait began to shift. Within seconds he was the other side of the wall, the portrait back in place.

As he walked down the passageway torches upon the wall lit up as he passed and were extinguished again as he left them behind. He eventually came to a perfectly circular chamber filled with a brilliant white light. In the centre of the room there sat a figure clothed in a white robe, almost as bright as the light. He was sat upon a flawless marble seat, his hands resting upon his lap, his eyes downcast. His face, too was hidden by a hood.

The first man knelt down in front of the white robed man.

"He plans to leave," stated the first man simply, after a slight pause.

The other man glanced up briefly. "Do whatever it takes to track him then."

"Yes sir. The only problem is our best man was compromised last week."

The white robed man looked up and held his gaze. "Then you do it."

X X X

Noctis and Favisor crept through the corridors. The plan was to leave the castle without anyone realising that Noctis was gone. Of course they would find out soon enough but the longer they were left in the dark the better. The crystal was still under Noctis' shirt, pressed against his chest; he could feel it like ice. He was amazed that it was still so cold despite his body heat. Suddenly Favisor, who was in front, held up his hand to signal for Noctis to stop. As he did so he heard a sound up ahead. A sliding sound followed by a faint click. As they stood in the shadows they saw a robed figure walk past them. Noctis had to stifle a cry as the crystal burned white hot. A few seconds later it was like ice once again.

Once the person had passed Favisor glanced back and saw Noctis' pale face.

"You OK?" he whispered, his brow furrowed with concern. Noctis gave a brief nod.

They continued along the corridor until they came to an exit next to a small guardroom. Noctis glanced inside to see a guard dozing in front of a television that was playing away to itself – something about an escaped prisoner. Slowly they inched past the open door, lifted the bolt and were out in the cool night air.

They continued along the rose flanked path until they saw two more guards. Unlike the guard in the posting these two were wide awake and alert.

_I can soon change that _thought Noctis as he cast Sleep. within seconds they had both slumped forwards. Favisor and Noctis walked past.

"So much for security," commented Favisor.

They had just got past the two sleeping guards when they heard a low hum of an engine. From around the corner crept a sleek, black ca, only visible by the reflection of the street lights as they passed along the smooth bodywork. There was a faint click as the door unlocked and Noctis and Favisor climbed in, Favisor in the passenger seat, Noctis in the back. Quinn turned around from the driver's seat, pushing his glasses up. "Where to now, boss?"

"Just get us out of here for now."

"OK." He replied with a salute.

He spun the car around and sped through the streets.

"Pull over here."

Quinn did so, pulling up in front of a small bar from which a couple of men were staggering. "Erm… you sure?" muttered Favisor.

"Wait her," ordered Noctis, ignoring the remark.

"Yeah right! No chance!" said Favisor as he attempted to follow Noctis, who was already shutting the car door. The door was locked.

"Open the door Quinn."

"Boss' orders mate!" he said shrugging "Wait here!" he said in an imitation of Noctis' voice.

Favisor pretended to think for a moment. "OK then. Two choices. Let me out. _Or… _lose a door on this shiny car. Your choice! 1…2…"

He had got to 3 before Quinn frantically scrambled to unlock the door.

"That's better."

X X X

Favisor walked through the smoky atmosphere of the bar looking for Noctis. He couldn't see him anywhere. He walked up to the bar still scanning the room for a sign of Noctis. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a someone."

"We'll have no trouble," screeched the barman, a small, balding man,"piss off and take yer quarells with yer!"

Favisor tried to explain that he was looking for a friend but the man didn't want to know. Eventually he gave up and walked through the bar, searching.

X X X

Quinn drummed his fingers n the steering wheel impatiently, staring at the entrance of the bar. He heard a faint tapping on the car window, and when he looked outhe saw someone bent down, peering through the window and tapping, trying to get his attention.

"Excuse me?"

He heard the man say, although it was slightly muffled due to the thick windows. He pressed the button, lowering the window and immediately regretted doing so. As soon as it was open the man thrust an intricately decorated sawn off shotgun in his face.

"Right, get out of the car and no funny business!"

"Aw shit!"

"Just do as I say and no-one needs to get hurt."

"What a good piece of advice," came a cold voice from behind the man. A second later he felt an even colder tip of a blade against the back of his neck. "Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't separate your pretty little head from those shoulders," asked Noctis.

"Whoa!" laughed the man nervously, "mate, I was just bluffing! It's not even loaded!"

"drop the toy."

"Erm is it ok if I just _put_ it down? Y'see its quite expensive and dropping it might-"

"Just drop it!"

The man let go, grimacing as he did so.

"Step away from the car and turn around."

The man did so and Noctis suppressed a gasp "You're that escaped prisoner!"

"Shh!" hissed the newcomer, glancing around wildly, "keep your voice down! What're you trying to do? Get me killed?" Noctis raised an eyebrow. "Oh ok. Quit the hard man act will ya?"

He ran a hand over his face. "Look I'm innocent! I was framed!"

"Yeah of course you were! Why the hell should I believe a word you say? I've just caught you pointing a shotgun in my friend's face!"

"Look, I'm a desperate man! I just escaped from prison, out into the Wilderness and then had to sneak back _into _the city!"

"What did you just say?"

"What? I'm a desperate man?"

"No about getting into the Wilderness…"

"Erm I sneaked out of prison into the Wilderness?"

"How?"

"Well there's a secret tunnel and you say a magic word-"

"Alright funny boy, you're showing us then."

"WHAT?! I was only kidding! There's not really a magic word!"

"You know your way around and you're gonna help us get out of this city. Undetected."

"But-"

"What have you got?"

He looked puzzled.

"What have you actually got to look forward to? You go home and they'll find you like a rat in a sewer."

He looked down at the floor. "I don't have a home. Or a family…"

Noctis put his hand on the blonde man's shoulder. "Then what have you got to lose.?"

"Oh let me think," he replied sarcastically, " how about getting caught and locked up?"

"And that couldn't happen anyway? Besides, I'm the prince. You won't get killed. Beaten, maybe but not killed." Said Noctis over his shoulder as he walked back to the car.

The man stood shocked for a moment "Wait! What did you just say? HEY! Wait!"

He scrambled in after Noctis "You're the prince?"

Noctis just sighed and held out his hand. "Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Vidal," he replied shaking his hand with a big grin on his face.

**Whoa that was **_**painful**_**! So Vidal is the shotgun guy as I think you've probably gathered! UchihaEna came up with the name and let me use it, the nice person that she is! Thanks to the reviewers as always! Quick question though. Would you rather I do the Honourable Mention thing at the end of each chapter for all to see or to just send you a Review Reply? Let me know in your review please!**

**UchihaEna **– I was worried you'd given up on me! Very pleased that you haven't though! Thanks for the review and for letting me use Vidal!

**ff7versus7ff** – yay a new reviewer! I know that Noctis seems like a bit of a baby but its because his character hasn't fully developed yet. That was quite a long review thanks! (and of course I don't mind that you're reviewing! Are you crazy? I love reviews!)

**Animangame02freak** – he didn't have the crystal on a chain last chapter but he does now. I stole the idea from Elia. Sorry! The letter was the hardest part so I'm glad that you enjoyed it!

**WhimsicalWalrus** – I'm seriously flattered! Thanks so much. You're helping me to update with all of your support (albeit rather slowly…) and I am trying to make the chapters longer. Honest!

**SunflowerWielder** - Cheers ma dears! And he has to take the crystal otherwise other people will take it. And that's a bad idea!

**Lightning and Noctis** – man I'm never gonna get used to calling you that. Ah well. So anyway I'm glad you're enjoying it. Hopefully we'll see Ardere next chapter. Maybe.

Thanks to everyone. Even if you're not reviewing. Grr…

Qwerty91

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright I'm sorry ok? I know I haven't updated in ages! Call off the hounds now ok? Sheesh!**

"No it was the last left! The last left!!"

"You sure you know where you're bloody going?!"

"Yeah I said left!"

Quinn sighed. "yeah after you gave me about a hundred different directions!"

"Its dark!" complained Vidal.

"Do you ever shut up moaning?" cut in Favisor.

Amid the squabbling noctis was in the back seat, his head resting on a loosely curled up fist. He was planning how they were going to get into the prison and back out again to the wilderness that lay beyond.

"erm…. Noct? We've got company…" muttered Quinn, his eyes flickering between the rearview mirror and the road. Noctis, still lost in thought, didn't hear him.

"Noctis! Erm…. Can I call you that?" started Vidal.

"Oh for - !"

"What?! I was just asking!"

"Whats wrong?" asked Noctis.

"There's a couple of cars following us."

"Oh crap! They've found me!"groaned Vidal. He promptly received a swat from Favisor.

"Are you sure?" asked Noctis, leaning through the gap in the seats, his voice full of concern.

"Pretty sure. I wasn't at first but they never come closer than a couple pf hundred yards. Also the fact that they're all driving exactly the same make of car gives it away a bit. These guys clearly went to the amateur school of following someone!"

"Very funny," remarked Favisor sarcastically.

"I don't get it…." Mumbled Vidal, his brow knit in confusion.

"Can you lose them?"

"Can a moogle say Kupo?"

"What's a moogle?"

"Never mind…."

Quinn continued along the road for a while before throwing the wheel to the right. No sooner had he done so he made another sharp turn, this time to the left. They emerged on a highway which was busy, even at this late hour.

Quinn immediately sped up, passing cars so quickly it seemed that they were stationary.

"Not to put a dampener on your amazing driving skills, Quinn – but they're still behind us…"

Quinn's eyes flicked up to the mirror again and he frowned.

"Alright, maybe they are pretty good after all."

"Thought you might say that," grinned Favisor.

Quinn smirked and put his foot even further down on the accelerator. "Let's see how good."

He proceeded to weave in and out of the traffic at a speed well over the limit. The three passengers simultaneously reached for their seat belts.

"You trying to get a fine for speeding?"

"nah. The plates are fake anyway."

"Remind me to never ask why…" sighed Noctis as he glanced out of the window. "They're still coming. I thought you said you could drive?"

His only reply was Quinn slamming on the hand brake and turning the wheel, causing the car to spin a full 180 degrees before speeding the way they had just come, through the oncoming traffic.

"You're gonna hit one of them!" screamed Vidal.

"That's the general ides," he grimaced, his hands locked on the steering wheel. At the last moment he shifted it slightly to the left so that the back end of the car hit the front of one of their pursuers. It swayed one way, then the other, its tyres screeching on the tarmac. Finally it flipped sideways, rotating twice before slamming back to the ground, landing upside down. Fumes leaked from the bonnet.

"Are you crazy?"

"It'll take more than a tin can on wheels to stop us! This baby's missile proof!"

"Looks like no-one told them that!" warned Favisor as bullets began thudding into the back bumper.

"You were serious about the missile proof thing, right?" Vidal asked nervously.

"Of course," scoffed Quinn in reply, just as the back windscreen sustained a huge crack. "Although come to think of it, I may have been over exaggerating a _little _bit"

"Vidal! You need to take out the guys shooting from the sunroofs!"

"Yeaaaaahhhhh. Right! So I'll just pop my head out and shoot them all. I think they might just have the same idea!"

"I'll cover you!"

"What with? A bloody wall?"

"Noctis?"

"Just… trust me ok?"

While the others had been panicking Noctis remembered a conversation he had had with Favisor, years ago;

_Some people say that its possible to focus your mind to such an extent that the impossible becomes possible. Like when you teleport. Usually it takes years and years to practice, by which time you've wasted your whole life!_

_How come I can teleport then?_

_I don't know Noct. Like I said it usually takes years. I've never heard of anyone being able to teleport, no matter how long they try._

_What could they do then?_

Favisor had looked thoughtful

_There is an old legend of a man who could wield numerous weapons all at once, using just his mind._

_But that's impossible!_

_Exactly! The impossible becomes possible!_

_But how?_

Favisor laughed

_How can I know?! They called it Telekinesis. Like "telepathic" – using the mind. He could anticipate others' attacks too._

_He could read minds?_

_Not read, no. but he could certainly sense their intentions_

_So he could block any attack then?_

Favisor had laughed again.

_It's probably not true! Most legends aren't!_

Could he do that now? The idea that he couldn't was laughable now that he held the crystal but he was skeptical.

_It's probably not true! Most legends aren't!_

"Christ, will someone slap him or something? He's freaking me out!

"Shut up Vidal! Noctis are you – "

"I need your weapons."

"What?!"

"Quickly!"

Favisor handed him his longsword, which was difficult in the confines of the car, along with two hunting knives. Vidal tried to hand him his shotgun but Noctis pushed it away. "You're going to need that."

Vidal started to argue but Noctis held up a hand "listen, trust me ok? If you get killed sue me1"

"oh well, that's a relief!" Vidal rolled his eyes but took his shotgun back. "I wouldn't trust you with it anyway," he grinned.

He turned around and knelt on the seat. Quinn took one look at his dirty shoes and groaned.

"Right are you ready?" Vidal asked. He looked nervous but also excited. Noctis nodded and closed his eyes.

Vidal opened the sunroof and stood up. Immediately the noise of gunfire grew louder.

"Oh shit."

**Yeah I know I'm evil! Get over it! :) this doesn't mean I'm back for good yet by the way but Fan Fiction was calling to me so…. Here you have a chapter! Just want to thank everyone who's stuck around. I know I can't update a lot anymore but I really appreciate all the support. Special thanks to everyone over at Yuki's forums!**

**So. Until next time. (which may or may not be soon!)**

**BYE!**

…

**Qwerty91**


End file.
